


In Which Clint and Phil Name a Band

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: AU-gust 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint is a TA, Clint's a little insecure, College AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Phil's in a Band, Rock Band AU, THERE'S A PUN GUYS, phil is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: “You know Jasper’s not going to go for it,” Clint warned, turning a specimen over in his hands and peering down at it.“Like that’s going to stop me.” Phil was perched on the edge of the lab table, feet dangling.Clint glanced up at him, the corner of his mouth curling upward. “Would it kill you to go easy on him? You know he’s in a rough patch right now, what with--”“The Melinda thing, yeah.” He drummed his heels against the solid wood base of the table.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: AU-gust 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	In Which Clint and Phil Name a Band

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 13, 2020 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/626378584636997632/au-gust-13-rock-band-au)

“You know Jasper’s not going to go for it,” Clint warned, turning a specimen over in his hands and peering down at it.

“Like that’s going to stop me.” Phil was perched on the edge of the lab table, feet dangling.

Clint glanced up at him, the corner of his mouth curling upward. “Would it kill you to go easy on him? You know he’s in a rough patch right now, what with--”

“The Melinda thing, yeah.” He drummed his heels against the solid wood base of the table. _Thump-thump. One-two._

Clint frowned at the specimen and grabbed a magnifying glass off the lab table. He hummed in disapproval. “I don’t think this one’s going to work. What do you think?” He held them both out to Phil.

Phil took them. “I’m not sure what you expect me to look for,” he said in amusement. “If the famed Hawkeye can’t see it, I’m not sure how I can.”

“It’s not that it’s not visible,” Clint explained, worry still creasing his forehead. “I’m just not sure it’s easy enough to spot. It’s an intro class, after all.”

Phil squinted through the magnifying glass. “And this is the lab looking at--”

“Exactly.” Clint crossed his arms. “So I don’t think the--”

“Right.” Phil shook his head slowly. “Yeah, I’m not sure it’s gonna work. I mean, I can see it, but only because I know it’s there.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Clint looked at the specimen forlornly.

“Sorry,” Phil offered, lowering the magnifying glass. “I know you wanted to use stuff from the field.”

“It’s fine,” Clint waved him off. “I can just pull out the samples from last year. If it ain’t broke, right?” His voice was slightly too high-pitched to be completely normal.

Phil set the specimen down with a clunk and slid off the table before backing Clint against it and kissing him thoroughly.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Clint said, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist to hold his boyfriend in place. “But what was that for?”

“Do I need a reason?” Phil asked, sneaking in for another kiss.

Clint gave him one. “But seriously,” he said. “What’s up?”

“I just don’t want you to overthink this,” Phil told him. “You’re an awesome TA, all the students love you, and you’re going to be an amazing professor. The field of geology won’t know what hit it.” He grinned. “Like an earthquake.”

Clint rolled his eyes, but there was a faint blush coloring his cheeks. “I know that,” he admitted. “I just need the reminder sometimes.”

“That’s why I’m here, right?” Phil asked lightly. “Well, that and my amazing musical talents.”

Clint snorted fondly. “That’s why I love you, babe. Your humility.”

“Shush, you.” Then Phil’s smile of delight grew mischievous. “And my ability to drive Jasper up the wall.”

Clint groaned. “I don’t care if you’re the best bass player in the world,” he told Phil firmly. “There is no way Jasper’s going to let you name your rock band Geologic Striation.”


End file.
